Doctor Visit
by PhantomPhan09
Summary: 3 years after Danny became Phantom he has to go to the doctors with Maddie will he surive
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my second multi-chapter fan fic hope you like it**

"Danny get up" I groaned why is my family full of morning people? "You have to go to the doctors today" Mom cooed. "What!?" I shouted bolting upright wincing in pain. Last night I fought Skulker and he gave me a nice gash on my back then Vlad with another gash reaching from my left shoulder to the bottom right side of my rib cage along with a 3 hour sleep yay. "Mom" I don't need to go to the doctors I'm fine see" I said standing up wincing again hoping she wouldn't notice, she didn't, thank God. "Daniel James Fenton! You haven't gone to the doctors in 3 years your going and that's final!" She screamed at me and then stormed out of the room. 'Brilliant the doctors' I thought to myself

LINEBREAK

*insert Danny Phantom theme here*

"Danny" great here we go I stood up following the woman out of the waiting room "first let's check your weight" she said I stepped up on the scale worried about the results. "84 pounds. Are you eating enough sweetie" Mom asked worry in her voice. No I haven't been eating enough I get a power bar for breakfast if I'm lucky a few bites of lunch then one helping of dinner so no I haven't. "Yes" I answered flatly saying no would bring up alot of questions and risk my secret getting out. "Well you're under weight for your age, just eat more meat okay" the nurse. "Okay" I replied. After that she lead us to the doctor's office let the torture begin.

**that's it more coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter thanks for all the love guys 'm trying to update as fast as I can i have so many ideas so it may take a while for me to updat each time but I'll try each weekend k thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! got it**

"Hello Daniel I remembered you so I hope you remember me I'm Dr. Jackson" the doctor said trying to lighter the mood. Well it wasn't helping me at all. "Ya I remember you" I replied. "Well let's get started then shall we" Dr. Jackson he started when he took my temperature "67.9 that can't be right" Mom and Jackson said at the same time I came up with a quick explanation "Well mom when I turned on the Fenton Portal a bit hit me so my temperature has always been that since then "Okay just tell me next time and remember that you're never allowed to mess around with our inventions with our supervision." She told me sternly "K" I replied.

After that the doctor went to check my heartbeat and breathing "Your heartbeat is also quite slower than usual did that come from the accident too" Dr. Jackson asked I just nodded saying something might cause me to trip up. He went back to checking my breathing when he put the stethoscope on my back where Vlad had given me a nice long and really deep gash I winced in pain. Both adults noticed "Danny is something wrong" Mom asked me damn it she's still here "Danny I need you to take your shirt off for me" Dr. Jackson told me " No" I replied firmly "Why not" Mom asked "Because I don't want to" I told her "What are you hiding?" She asked me "N-nothing" staggered a bit. "If you have nothing to hide then show us" Mom replied

**What's going to happen will they find out next time on Doctor Visit**

***end credits***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okat here's chaoter 3 sorry for the long wait writers blaco is taking its toll on me thiswill most likely be the second last chapter so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I hve never owned Danny Phantom why should I now**

* * *

Danny's POV

"No" I couldn't Mom and the doctor would see the bandage around my torso then my secret goes right out the window I'd be tortured, dissected and ripped apart molecule by molecule.

"Danny please just take off your shirt" I could see the worry etched in her face

"I'm sorry, but I just can't" Her face just fell and if not even possible more worry came in. Then it was all quickly replaced with authority and somewhat anger, oh no what was she doing.

"Daniel James Fenton tour going to take you shirt off now willingly or I'm going to make you, your choice young man and you better make it quick!" I really didn't want to fight with mom I know she's going to somehow find a way to get my shirt off one way or another.

I can't believe that this all started on one simple day that turned out to change my life

*Flashback*

"Smile" then a blinding flash I kept a straight face just looking straight at Sam's camera it was May 3rd 2004 I was showing my two best (and only) friends my parents Ghost Portal I remember this morning my parents proudly showing it Jazz ranting about their unhealthy obsession with ghosts. Just a normal typical at the Fenton house hold Jack Fenton plugged in the enormous machine and nothing just one little tiny spark, heartbroken the adult Fenton's sulked out leaving hoping a day out will revive their sprits and see the problem more clearly.

"Okay I showed you the portal can we get out of here now my parents could be back here any minute besides they say it doesn't work any way" Danny really didn't like being in the lab it gave him the creeps

"Come on Danny a ghost zone aren't you curious you gotta check it out" Sam was as eager as any Goth interested in the paranormal realm would be

"You know your right who knows what kind of awesome super cool thing exist on the other side of that portal" She just talked him into going in as he slipped on his hazmat suite his parents made him with black gloves, boots, collar, and belt the rest was white with Jacks face on the chest

"Hang on" Sam said to Danny as he was about to go in

"You can't go walking around with that on your chest" she told him as she removed the sticker of his dads face

After that Danny walked into the portal and tripped over a loose wire putting his hand on the wall to steady himself he felt his hand push down on something a small beep then a blinding green flash and excruciating pain surging through his body then. Black

20 minutes later Danny woke up Sam and Tucker staring at him like he was a ghost (irony)

"What, what happened!" he was panicking now Sam just handed him a mirror he let out a quick shriek of surprise his usually ebony black heir was now pure white his hazmat suite colours were reversed and his baby blue eyes were now a piercing emerald green he was a ghost he was. Dead. No he couldn't take it his life could end his parents would hate and probably destroy him without realising it he said this all out loud he broke down crying

"Come on Danny we'll figure this out" Sam tried to comfort him the best she could wile giving him a friendly hug

"Ya dude we'll figure this out" Tucker put in patting Danny on the back

"I just want to be human" Danny said softly with that a blinding white ring surrounded his torso turning his hair to black and eyes to blue again the hazmat suite was replaced by his simple everyday street clothes.

*Flashback over*

And with that little reminded that his friends will always have his back Danny slowly pulled the shirt over his head

* * *

**There you have it chapter 3 sorry it took so long and the next chapter will probaly be the last I can't believe I'm almost done my first story thanks for all the support guys**


End file.
